Tsukune and Moka until the end of time
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: A one shot summing up the events of the Master of Space and Time. Enjoy.


**This is just a small one shot, summing up the events of the last story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Ten years has passed since the fight between the humans and Fairy Tale. Across the world, the major cities were in ruins. Fire, Looting, Riots, Murders, Rape... whatever happens in apocalyptic like scenarios. It all happened for about two years. But around four years, it all ended as the world began to get their cities back. The cities were cleaned up in about three years, and about four years was when they rebuilt. Nine years passed since the fight and the cities were back and better then ever. Now it was Ten Years. The Monsters came out openly with the Akashiya family being the forefront. Videos and pictures surfaced around five years, giving the governments the information about the fight. The Akashiya Family was fighting for the humans... fighting off the endless horde of demons.

It was a warm summer day... July Sixth. The day of the eight hour war between Humans and Monsters. It was Tokyo Japan where a monument was being raised in honoring Tsukune Aono, the fallen hero who saved the world from extinction. It was here where the Akashiya family, The President of the United States, the President of Japan, Russia, France, England, China and several other countries all gathered together. It was there that monsters met face to face with the heads of the human race... and they shook hands.

At the podium, the President of Japan stood behind the mic.

"It is my great pleasure to announce the first monster and human school, where monsters can openly be in their monster forms and live among humans. I am pleased to announce that Japan will be the beginning of a new world. A beginning of peace between the inhabitants of Earth. For too long have we seeked life in Outer Space, only to discover it was on our Earth all along. Now, the President of the United States of America will like to say a few words."

"Yes, Thank you President Onisuka. It is my great pleasure to announce that the United Nations as a whole will be helping in this effort. We are all joining forces together ever since we helped everyone build our cities back up. We are all pitching it to form one school where everyone, monsters and humans, can go together. We will never force one another to go to a school like this if they do not want to, but we really do want people to share Earth together and this is a great place to start. So it is our great pleasure to announce that "Yokai Academy has been rebuilt and reopening here in Japan! So here is the headmaster of Yokai Academy, Tenmei!"

The crowd began to cheer and whistle only to die down when no one stepped up.

"Tenmei?" The President asked. "Come on up."

Moka coughed. "He isn't here." Akasha sighed.

"Where did that old fool get to NOW?" She said outloud.

Pointing in the distance, "What is that?" Issa said.

Everyone turned and saw something, floating their way. It was a floating gray sphere with a wave of yellow pulsing through it every now and then. It came around the corner and their was Tenmei.

"My bad. I had to pick something up."

"You are late as usual old man." Akasha said.

"Ah, I am never late. I arrive when I mean to."

"Stop using Lord of the Rings quotes old man." Akasha said, giving him a playful slap to the back of the head.

"Ow, that isn't very nice, especially to someone who brought something for your daughter."

Akasha raised a brow. "Oh, which daughter."

"Moka... and well all your daughters... and for you."

"Oh do tell."

"Look in the sphere."

Everyone looked up and saw something in the sphere. A human body... it was Tsukune!

"Tsukune!" Moka shrieked in surprise. Tsukune was in the sphere, floating and repairing it looked like. "What is going on here?!" Moka asked to the headmaster.

"Well by the looks of it, Tsukune sent something of his body elsewhere when he was fighting Alucard. I think Tsukune wanted to come back so he tried something. I think he sent a body part of his somewhere. This here is Temporal Healing, or healing through time. He was reversing the damage caused to him by the black hole. This was a 1 in 10,000,000 chance though. This is... this is amazing. No one ever could have done this... this is just outstanding."

"Tsukune! Can you hear me?!"

No answer.

The President of Japan and America both walked over.

"Are you telling me that this is the Tsukune Aono who saved out world?" U.S.A said.

"Yes! This is my Tsukune!" Moka said, though she quickly covered her mouth. She had never ever said something like this and this shocked EVERYONE who knew this girl.

"Well, can we help bring him back then? It looks like he is fully repaired but is sleeping." Japan said.

Tenmei stepped up. "Moka. Was there a song that he liked? I think if we sung him a song, he might just wake up."

Moka thought and thought, then remembered the song he was singing in her shower when he thought no one could hear him.

"Yes... and it is... quite... fitting for everything. You guys wanted to thank him yes?"

Everyone around the entire statue just nodded. The amount of people around the statue was about ten thousand people. It was people from all around the world. Everything was also televised so everyone at their homes were watching this. The houses were also occupied, so their windows was open and people were hanging out.

"What is the song?" U.S.A asked.

"Mr. Roboto by Styx."

Japan just chuckled then laughed. "Oh my, that is very fitting. Well, can we sing it for him guys?!"

Everyone cheered, except Issa who only nodded.

* * *

About ten minutes later, a giant karaoke machine was brought up to the stage, and mics were set up all around the square.

The song began to play, and the one who sang was Issa Shuzen. Akasha pushed him to the mic.

((Issa in normal. **Everyone else sings in bold**))

_Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto! __**(Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto!)**_

_**(mata au hi made)**__**  
(**__**Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto!) **_

_**(himitsu wo shiritai)**_

_You're wondering who I am __**(Secret secret, I got a secret.)**_

_machine or mannequin __**(Secret secret, I got a secret.)**_  
_With parts made in Japan __**(Secret secret, I got a secret.)**_

_I am the modren man!_

_I've got a secret I've been hiding under my skin_  
_My heart is human, my blood is boiling, my brain I.B.M._  
_So if you see me acting strangely, don't be surprised_  
_I'm just a man who needed someone, and somewhere to hide_  
_To keep me alive-just keep me alive_  
_Somewhere to hide to keep me alive_

_I'm not a robot without emotions-I'm not what you see_  
_I've come to help you with your problems, so we can be free_  
_I'm not a hero, I'm not a saviour, forget what you know_  
_I'm just a man whose circumstances went beyond his control_  
_Beyond my control-we all need control_  
_I need control-we all need control_

_I am the modren man, who hides behind a mask_  
_So no one else can see my true identity_

_**(**__**Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo) **__domo...__**(domo)**__domo_  
_**(**__**Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo)**__domo...__**(domo)**__domo_  
_**(**__**Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo)**__domo...__**(domo)**__domo_

_**(Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto!)**_

_**(Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto!)**_

_**(Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto!)**_

_**(Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto!)**_  
_Thank you very much, Mr. Roboto __**(Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto!)**_  
_For doing the jobs that nobody wants to __**(Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto!)**_  
_And thank you very much, Mr. Roboto __**(Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto!)**_  
_For helping me escape just when I needed to __**(Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto!)**_  
_Thank you-thank you, thank you __**(Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto!) (Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto!)**_  
_I want to thank you, please, thank you __**(Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto!) (Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto!)**_

_Tsukune opened his eyes after the large thank you by the people in the square. He began to look around now, taking in the new information as his brain began to work heavily to flood back his memories, let the new surroundings sink in, and to make sure he wasn't overworked._

_The problem's plain to see: too much technology_  
_Machines to save our lives. Machines dehumanize._

_The time has come at last __**(Secret secret, I got a secret.)**_  
_To throw away this mask __**(Secret secret, I got a secret.)**_  
_So everyone can see __**(Secret secret, I got a secret.)**_  
_My true identity... _  
_I'm Kilroy! Kilroy! Kilroy! Kilroy!_

The song ended as Tsukune touched down with the stadium, awake though a bit frightened. He looked around the entire people who stared at him with curiosity. He then was tackled by the force of a defensive back. It was Moka who slammed her body into his, sending him to the ground hard. He yelped loudly and then found himself being choked. When he opened his eyes, it was Moka crying her eyes out and slamming his head into the ground.

"You bastard! Do you know what you put me through?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID TO ME?! I cried and cried over you and you were healing the whole time?! I WILL FU-" She was stopped short as she was pulled into a deep kiss by Tsukune who held onto her shirt. Her eyes went wide but then she melted into the kiss, giving the entire world a show of two people, a human hero and a vampire making out... and becoming a couple.

* * *

It was two years after the two became a couple. Tsukune and Moka moved out into the country of the United States. They both moved out of the Akashiya household, getting a house of their own. Well not a house, but they both lived upon the campus of Yokai Academy, built in Tokyo. Tsukune was offered position of headmaster, but Tsukune gave it to Tenmei... however Tsukune and Moka were both on the Public Safety Committee keeping the school safe from humans and monsters...

The school was different from the old Yokai Academy. There weren't many fights and 99% of the fights broke out between monsters. Humans were rarely in a fight or in any sort of danger. It was actually quite a thing for the humans to watch these fights but the school kept on chugging. The school was kept safe for everyone while monsters and humans began to live in the world together... all thanks to the hero... Tsukune Aono.

* * *

Twenty years passed since Moka and Tsukune became a couple. They still lived on the Yokai Academy campus. Tsukune and Moka still looked as young as ever and they had actually little children running around. Well ten year old children. They had a boy and a girl, ten and 11. The girl was named Amber, for her amber eyes, by Moka, and Tsukune named their son Frost, for his pretty blue eyes. Both of them were real live vampires and not actually muddled. Why? Well, while Tsukune was immortal through age, he wanted to become a vampire for a few reasons.

For one, if his kids were mixed, they would get so much hate for being like that, that Tsukune didn't want them to go through that. He knows what its like to be different... and its hell. The other reason was stamina... and it was for their relationship. The last reason was because he always thought vampires were cool and he wanted fangs. Moka slapped him upside the head for the last reason, but made him a vampire on their first night making children together, though it was definitely not their first time having sex. Moka was quite a horn dog.

* * *

Tsukune and Moka lived out their lives together, keeping the school safe from harm until they both met their deaths in 4567 when a giant asteroid collided with the earth in which they kissed until the asteroid hit with their entire family of vampires and some humans with them.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


End file.
